


Avengers Prompt List Fills

by just_a_tad_crazy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_tad_crazy/pseuds/just_a_tad_crazy
Summary: I am so sorry, I can not remember where I got this prompt list from. I did not come up with these.  My guess would be that I saw it on tumblr, but I just have no idea. If you know who originally posted it please let me know and I’ll credit them. I love these prompts so much and found them really inspiring.  I have never written for the Marvel fandom before, and therefore have never written any of these pairings.   I have also not written at all in years, and this has not been edited. If you see any typos please let me know. I'm going to try and use this prompt list to get back in the swing of things and hopefully finish some of my stories.This prompt is “My stupid friends roped me into a mall scavenger hunt and you’re on the list” AU





	Avengers Prompt List Fills

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I can not remember where I got this prompt list from. I did not come up with these. My guess would be that I saw it on tumblr, but I just have no idea. If you know who originally posted it please let me know and I’ll credit them. I love these prompts so much and found them really inspiring. I have never written for the Marvel fandom before, and therefore have never written any of these pairings. I have also not written at all in years, and this has not been edited. If you see any typos please let me know. I'm going to try and use this prompt list to get back in the swing of things and hopefully finish some of my stories.
> 
> This prompt is “My stupid friends roped me into a mall scavenger hunt and you’re on the list” AU

A piece of paper was flapped in front of Tony’s face in front of his laptop screen. “Come on Tony! Time for a break. You said you’d come for the mall scavenger hunt I put together.”

Tony looked up at Pepper, a business major and one of his best friends. She had also appointed herself in charge of organizing a few study breaks throughout the exam season for their group of friends. 

“Is it 4 already? Alright, let me just finish this up and we’ll go meet Rhodey.” He quickly finished the part of the schematic he was working on and saved his work. He gathered up his laptop and bag. “I just need to swing by the dorm real quick on the way to drop off my stuff.”

“No problem, Rhodey said he’d just meet us there and then we’ll walk over to the mall together.” She handed him a piece of paper with a list on it. “I have a copy for each of us. We’ll spend an hour on the hunt and then grab dinner and compare what we found. Just take the photos or videos on your phone and we’ll look them over.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

Tony rushed through the mall. How exactly had Pepper come up with some of the things she had put on this list? Someone from Europe? A Christmas display with exactly seven wrapped boxes in it? Being mid December, finals season was colliding with Christmas season being in full swing and the mall was absolutely packed with shoppers.

Tony was paying too much attention to his list and not enough to where he was going, and suddenly he crashed into someone. His phone flew out of his pocket and skittered across the floor. Tony could only watch in horror as it slid under the railing and fell over the edge of the floor, down to the floor below. He ran over to the railing, but even from the floor above he could tell it was in multiple pieces. Luckily, it did not seem to have struck anyone. He went to run down to salvage the pieces, but was stopped when the person he had run into spoke.

“I apologize, I should have been paying more attention. I am sorry about your phone.” The softly accented voice caught Tony’s attention and he turned. A beautiful man with long dark hair and green eyes was staring back at him. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I’m doing a silly mall scavenger hunt and I should have been paying more attention. And now I broke my phone so I can’t prove I found the items anyway.”

He paused. “Or maybe I can just gather them up and bring them with me.” Looking more closely at the other man he asked “Where are you from?”

“Norway.” Came the response, but the man looked kind of confused. 

“Perfect! I need a European! You can come with me! And help me gather the rest of my list!” The man looked somewhat startled and taken off guard.

Tony’s sudden enthusiasm died and he was quick to say “I’m sorry, that was presumptuous of me. I’m sure you’re busy. Bye!” He quickly ducked away and found the escalator. He quickly gathered the broken pieces, dumping some of the extremely broken bits in a nearby bin and carefully placing the other pieces into his coat pocket.

A hand touched his shoulder and he whirled around. “I’d love to help you with your scavenger hunt.” The dark haired man smiled. “My name is Loki, and you are?” 

Tony beamed. “I’m Tony.” He quickly shook Loki’s hand. “Have you seen a display we can steal seven wrapped ‘gifts’ from?”

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully that wasn't completely awful. Thanks again to whoever came up with this prompt and the list. I'll be working my way through it one by one. They will not all be Frostiron, but they will probably be predominantly slash. I plan for them all to be short one-shots, and not to relate to one another.


End file.
